The Dead World
by theAIG
Summary: In an apocalyptic world, order and peace are destroyed. Chaos rules the dead world.


The Dead World

Chapter 1 Days Gone Bye

The summer breeze moved any loose leaf on the paved street where a young man walked along side it. A backpack and small bag in his lower back was all he took with him. He had a water cantier held sideways in his right hand with the top off. He had been walking for the three hours since noon seeing nothing but woods and some wondering _biters._

That's what he named those things, biters. Those who used to be alive but no wonder the world dead. They only have a handful of motor skills. Walk, crawl, claw, the ability to get up and _bite_. Thus, the name the blond gave them. He was lucky they were not smart. Their flesh would decompose over time and so would their internal organs. A single biter is not dangerous but a horde of them could be deadly to even a group of survivors.

The blond saw in a distance what appear to be a broken mailbox. As he got near a small driven dirt path led into the woods. Although he wouldn't normally follow these tracks he was out of water and took the risk, "I haven't seen a group of survivors since the small town two weeks ago, maybe this path leads me to an abandoned house."

After a couple of minutes walking, he reached a clearing with a wooden fence protected with barbwire. Beyond the fence, he saw a white farm house. A peaceful painting was what he was staring at almost of the apocalypse around it spared the little acre.

"Now to find an opening into the farm," he walked near the fence to see biters stuck to it. All they did is groan and reach for him to no avail. He saw an entrance for a single person only that reached all the way to the house. Before approaching the entrance, he observed its location. The path was a perfect vantage point to a top window in the house.

"A perfect place for sniping. How to approach the area without awarding the sniper a head shot?"

He headed back to the woods to find a broken branch. He began sharpening one side with his small knife and went back to the fence. He carefully dislodged a biter from the fence before stabbing it where the heart is from the back. He guided it to the entrance and walked slowly to the farm house observing any activity in his vision. He saw the window slightly ajar but nothing was sticking outside. He pushed the biter a little bit faster until he reached safely to the house. He finished off the biter with a quick stab in the back of his head and removed the pike from its body.

"That was intense and I still don't know if there is anyone inside the house." He decided to walk around and see through the windows to find anyone alive. He did find that the front door was rigged to kill anyone with a gunshot as soon as he pulled the door open. Smart people, he thought. As soon as he verified that the house was empty he climbed through an unlocked window.

The floor creaked as soon as his foot touched the wooden floor,

"Shit so much for all that military training." He muttered to himself.

The house was covered in dust. It appeared as nothing has been moved or touched in quite some time. He looked through the cabinets in the kitchen to find everything was empty. Crap, he thought to himself. "Hopefully water is still good." He reached for the sink and prayed for running water. After a few seconds, water began moving through the pipes and began to dispense in the sink. At first it was dirty before it turned clear. The blond cupped his hands together and began drinking water from his hands. After quenching his thirst, he filled his canteen up and began to look through the house.

He reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face was covered in dirt and grime. His hair was mixed with dirt. His blue eyes appeared dull now. He began to wash his face but felt his cheeks burn. He looked up and saw he had some six thins scars, three in each cheek.

"It must have happened during the plane incident. I can't believe I haven't cleaned my face in such a long time. He then proceeded to take of his clothes and place them inside the sink to wash them. He did the same to himself with a cold shower and watched all the dirt come of his body. He dried himself with a clean towel that was in the bathroom pantry. He put on the clothes still wet except for his underwear, "I don't want to get a rash. I'll just let it dry for a while."

A scratch at a door got his attention. He quickly got his knife and headed to a pantry. As he got near he began to hear a dog cry coming inside a pantry in the living room. The scratching got louder every step he took. He grabbed the door knob and the noises stopped. The blond prepared himself and quickly open the door ready for a dog attack. What he found was a very frail looking dog next to a meat canned that looked all mauled up. The dog was a German shepherd with a green collar that now hung loosely around his neck. The pantry was covered in the dog's waste. It lied down next to the can.

The man got the can and went to the kitchen to get a bowl. "What kind of monsters would leave a dog next to a can of food and nothing else."

He emptied the can in the bowl and went back to the dog. He placed the bowl next to it and did the same for a bowl of water. The dog eagerly drank the water in an instant. The blond reached for the collar and saw its name, "Luna," the dog stopped drinking water to look at him with thankful eyes before continuing with its meal.

After tendering to Luna, he looked around the house for anything useful. He only found the gun that was in the trap and took it after disassembling the trap. He turned to see Luna staring at him which started him. "What is it girl?" he asked. The german shepherd then began walking to a hallway and turned to see him again.

"I think she wants me to follow her." The dog took him back into the kitchen and started scratching behind the fridge. The blond inspected the area and noticed a small door frame. He immediately moved the fridge on its wheels and studied the door. It reached his abdomen but it didn't have a door knob. He pushed upon it to find popped off easily. Behind the door, was a mini fridge fully operational since it was plugged in to an outlet. When he opened the door, the man could only stare in awe. It was full of cans and rations.

He immediately stopped and turn to Luna to pet her, "Good girl. Who is a good girl?" he smiled as the dog's tail wagged sideways. The moment was ruined by a gunshot in the woods. This took the man out of his comfort zone and immediately starting packing his bag with food. He was sure the biters would head to the direction of the gunshot. It would make leaving this house impossible. He didn't know if the owners would be coming back or if someone else would.

As soon as he finished packing he closed off the mini fridge and placed back the barriers before heading out the same window he crawled in. Before he fully climbed, Luna began whining, "What girl, I can't bring you with me its dangerous out here." The dog stared at him with longing eyes before she lay down on the floor next to the window. He was already out the window before he stopped and looked back. The biters already started surrounding the fence and some managed to push a post down bringing a part of it down.

"For fuck sake!," the blond sprinted back and climbed through the window. Luna immediately stood up wagging her tail. He carried and placed her next to the window and got out first. He whistled for Luna to jump so he could catch her. Now in her arms, the blond ran past biters who reached for him. Luna began whining before the man calmed her down. It didn't take to long for him to reach the woods again. However, the biters were all scattered out in the forest. He could barely dodge some before he heard a river stream near.

"I have to cross it girl to keep them away," He ran towards it and found it wasn't too wide. The water was freezing as he began crossing it. The river was deep though, in the halfway point it reached his chest and had to carry Luna higher. He turned to see the biters trying to cross but were being swept easily by the current. The water began to lower as he reached the other side of the river. He let Luna down once they fully crossed and took in a moment of rest, "What a wild moment right girl?" The dog only shook off the water on her fur before looking at the blond with her tongue out. 

"Well lets keep on going. Whoever shot that gun isn't far away. So we need to get some distance." The blond started forward before Luna began whining again, "What girl?" Luna refused to move, "I guess I'm carrying you again." He picked her up. He failed to see a shadow move behind a tree. He walked toward the woods again and not even a yard in the ground caved in on him. A grunt and a dog cry was heard when both fell in a trap hole.

"Ouch my ass.." he grunted before looking at Luna who landed next to him, "you okay Luna?" the dog stood up only to sit down looking up at the top.

"Who could have done this?" he asked to one before he got an answer.

"Only a dumbass wouldn't see how a piece of land was darker than the rest," a young man with pineapple ponytail smoking a cigarette appeared on top of the hole, "Such a drag…"

 **First chapter of the story hopefully you guys like it. This story will contain many references to zombies shows, movies, games, etc like the title of the chapter for example. So let me know what you guys think about it. Review and favorite until next time…**


End file.
